A Certain Pale Haired Samurai
by TheAUWalker
Summary: Tsubaki would listen to her mother tell Masamune stories about samurai, and when she finally met one, he couldn't stay out of her mind. MifunexTsubaki. Drabble.


As Tsubaki stared absentmindedly out the window, she took a sip from her coffee.

Her gaze focused on a mother and her little girl, and Tsubaki smiled.

Her memories drifted to her own mother, and the stories she would tell her. Tsubaki's favorite was always the one about the Osamurai. Technically, it wasn't her story, it was her brother's.

Yet Tsubaki would always climb out of her bed and press her ear to Masamune's door while their mother told him the 'd both heard it a thousand times, but Tsubaki loved to hear it.

It entranced her. The best of the best, earning the title of "Sword God".

She used to dream of meeting one, and they were always faceless in her dreams, but being every bit as mysterious as her mother told them.

That was until she met Mifune for the first time.

Her heart had leapt, despite that he was the enemy. It was actually a real life, flesh and blood, _Osamurai_. She'd been so excited, and then she didn't want to hurt him.

But she bowed to her meister first, and on their third and last fight, Tsubaki was grateful that Black*Star had mercy and didn't kill him.

The samurai in her dreams took his face, and she was entranced by him. He was strong and silent, mysterious and dark...

"Excuse me."

Tsubaki's head snapped up to the waitress, who was cracking her gum.

"You want more coffee or anything?"

"Oh, ah, no thank you." Tsubaki hurriedly stood up and placed some money on the table, and rushed out of the shop.

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, thinking about him.

She'd told no one, because no one would understand her excitement how her mother's stories had come to life.

They'd think she had a crush on the pale-haired teacher.

_Do I?_

_Of course not._ Tsubaki chided herself. It was simply an interest.

Then why did her heart beat so fiercely in his class?

Tsubaki only sighed and continued on her way home. It didn't matter anyway.

Halfway home, the black-haired weapon remembered she'd needed books from her locker, so she retreated back aways and went on the path to Shibusen.

When she finally closed her locker with a sigh, she turned around and almost jumped out of her skin. The little witch Angela was drinking from a water fountain with gusto.

"A-Angela?"

The girl turned her head.

"Hi, Tsubaki!" The little girl said happily.

"Hi, Angela...what are you doing here?"

"Mifune finished up grading! So we can go home now!"

_Mifune..._

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him.

Angela turned back to the water fountain.

Tsubaki politely waited for her, and Angela led her back a hallway, holding her hand tightly and chattering about random things. The dark-haired weapon nodded occasionally, but her mind was drifting to the samurai again.

"Mifune! Look who I found!"

Tsubaki snapped to attention, quickly bowing her head in front of her teacher.

"Hello, Tsubaki."

"Hi!" she responded entirely too quickly, and she could feel her cheeks colouring.

Mifune nor Angela seemed to notice. Angela dragged Tsubaki over to Mifune, taking his other hand with her tiny one. She walked between them, swinging their arms and talking happily again.

Tsubaki, smiling down at Angela, met Mifune's eyes briefly, and he gave her a brief smile, the reed in his mouth shifting.

Instantly, her cheeks flamed red, and Tsubaki wanted to die of embarrassment.

Okay, she _had_ fallen for him, but did her body have to make it so obvious?

"Tsubaki?" he was looking at her again, this time with mild concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." she said quickly, her cheeks possibly even redder.

They, except for Angela, continued in silence until they exited the DWMA.

"Angela, let Tsubaki go." Mifune said softly, and Tsubaki felt a tingle of pleasure when he said her name.

Angela sadly let her go, and Tsubaki bent down to her level.

"I'll see you Monday, okay?" she asked the young witch brightly. Angela nodded, grinned, and then waved to her. Mifune met her eyes and gave a short nod in farewell.

Tsubaki smiled nervously back, and then went her own way back to her and Black*Star's apartment.

She'd fallen for the samurai, he was her dreams. Of course, he would never know the whole story about her fascination with him.

Tsubaki smiled to herself.

Just seeing a certain pale-haired samurai every week was enough.


End file.
